


Trust

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Aftercare, Dragon sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6827737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corrin makes loves to Azura in his dragon form. Anonymous commission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

Corrin was surprised to find that, in spite of the massive differences in size and relative strength, he was quite a bit more unsettled and off his ease than Azura before him, whose hands ran along his face as he stood there, her eyes welcoming, almost frighteningly eager. She wanted this, and seemed more confident about that fact than he did, even though she was the one 'in danger'. Well, not really; he could never hurt Azura, but it was definitely hard to say with full confidence that he was sure he wouldn't, in some way. Especially where size was concerned.

"Don't worry," she said softly, and the musical tone of her voice helped ease him down into comfort, washing away her worries even when it wasn't her magical song. "I trust you, and I know you're not going to do anything to hurt me." She smiled at her husband, who stood in his intimidating, metallic dragon form, the dragon stone around his neck keeping him in line and focused, but there was still a wide valley in relative strength between the two of them, and she knew what Corrin was afraid of, but didn't want him to fear anything, as the naked, blue-haired Vallite queen stood beside him and stroked along his head. Her gentle touch always calmed Corrin down more than anything else in the world.

Letting out a low rumble, Corrin nodded slowly, intent on doing his best as his tail eased forward from between his legs to rub against Azura's thigh. She was doing wonders on him, even if it was a rather unsung effort, one that she didn't fully realize that was helping as well as it did. But it was; Corrin was much calmer now for feeling this, and even if he was shaky about trusting himself with Azura, it was comforting to know that she trusted him, that she believed he wouldn't hurt her. He tried to put that faith to good use as he caressed her with his tail, reaching toward her, running the end of it along her soft thigh as he stared longingly at her, soaking in for a moment how much he loved her before he proceeded onward with what he was about to do to her.

The slithering up of his tail further and further up her leg made Azura squirm, anticipation mounting as she found her efforts paying off in the form of her dear Corrin slowly easing into comfort with the matter at hand. "Corrin," she groaned, licking her lips as she held tightly onto him. "It's okay, you can touch me more. I want this." She knew it wasn't necessary to say it; he knew that she wanted it, and she knew that he wanted it too, but she hoped stating it might help push them into the right direction, help make him more comfortable with this as she fed into his confidence, making a priority of ensuring that he was ready and certain that he could do this.

Encouraged by her sweet words and by the desire to make his dear Azura feel good, Corrin's tail moved further up her body, wrapping around her thigh for a moment before easing up along it and dragging up along her inner thigh, swiping the stretch of skin where thigh met pelvis. The king of Valla was surprised by how easily his tail moved, not having ever put much effort into doing much with it when he was shifted into that form, as there was usually a fight to focus on. But here, he was able to move it steadily enough to make the beautiful woman before him twitch happily as he pressed onward, and it was a good sign in his eyes that he was on the right track.

The first time the very tip of his tail teased against her mound, Azura couldn't help but shiver, clinging even harder to her shape-shifted husband as her face lit up in delight. "That's it," she said softly. "More of that, please." She licked her lips, breath tightening a bit as she readied herself, closing her eyes and embracing the pleasure that was sure to follow. She didn't know what was coming next, what Corrin would do to her, or even what his draconic shaft would look like, but she wanted it all to be a surprise; spontaneity added an edge of adventure to the whole thing and a good measure of her confidence and trust in Corrin.

A trust that the dragon refused to let be in vain. His tail rose up again, pressing more firmly this time against his wife's pussy as he let out a low, rumbling noise of delight, pushing suddenly and aggressively forward. He caught her almost by surprise as his tail pushed harder against her slick mound, dragging his tail up along it for a considerably distance, before the tip slithered against it and paused its ascent for a moment against her clitoris, giving the sensitive nub a firm toying with before it departed, drifting away and leaving Azura to shiver a little in surprise. She hadn't been expecting that, and it was precisely the sort of excitement she was eager for more of. "Please," she said lowly, arms tightening against him. Her voice was deeper now, barer, trembling as her need swelled; surely, he could feel how aroused she was.

Corrin had been a little too preoccupied by his worries to really get into the moment, until he heard her plea, until he felt her arousal so blatant, so hot, so wet. It drew him deeper in, helped him make that final mental step toward accepting his desires and moving confidently forward. But his mindset was filtered through that of his draconic form, of a powerful and mad being held in check by his dragon stone, but not enough for the more feral and dominant urges to not come into play at least a little. It took the form of a sudden, harsh push down, driving Azura onto her back without warning as he stepped forward, assuming a position of dominance over her.

One that may have had a few too many echoes of the first time he had transformed into a dragon and gone on a destructive rampage she had barely been able to pull him down from, if not for the fact that Azura was so ready for this little experiment to succeed that she couldn't even care enough to think about that. She was already writhing fitfully about on the ground in anticipation, eyes shut tight, head rolling back against whatever lay beneath as Corrin's forelegs pinned her wrists down to the floor. His head rolled back and he let out a roar, pushing down slowly against his wife, his cock rigid and aching against her slick mound.

She didn't even have to open her eyes to realize that she had forgotten one very key factor in the sudden growth of her husband into a dragon; she was not used to what he was packing, and she barely had enough time to register the thickness of what pressed against her slit before Corrin was snarling and groaning, pushing forward already, making her cry out in shock and sudden, uncertain surprise. A low whine rose up as she was taken, utterly unprepared for Corrin, who continued to push into her, making her even tenser as he filled her, but she didn't let that stop her. Even as a gasp followed, as her fingers dug into the ground beneath harshly; she was utterly unprepared for this, and it took her by such swift and brutal surprise that she didn't even have to react before Corrin, his mindset perhaps a little bit compromised and shifted into a role of dominance, drew back and thrust into her again.

He wasn't hurting her. That was important to both of them, Azura gasping and shivering on the ground, and Corrin with at least enough hold over his bestial urges to know that he was very much in control of it in that regard, that no harm would come to her. But he was big. Perhaps a little bigger than he realized, conscious of his strength but not of how much differently he had to approach sex relative to him as a human. Even taking care with Azura, his size left the bluenette a little shaken, but she did her best to keep it from showing, drawing in sharp breaths as she focused on the more enjoyable parts of feeling so full, of which there were certainly enough for her not to utterly lose herself. "Keep going," she said encouragingly, panting heavily as she stared up at Corrin, smiling wide. To align well enough to take her, he was left unable to look at her, but his ears remained keen and listening for everything he could.

It was a lot to take, but Azura was steady, confident she could handle it, as her body gradually grew accustomed to Corrin's thrusts, to his size, to the unconventional way he thrust into her. It wasn't quite from above like she was used to, his draconic form changing the angle of approach as he moved with surprising deftness; it was all a part of his being guided by instinct. She could feel it, the air of dominance and bestial intensity, tempered by a powerful, conscious love for Azura that ensured she was safe from harm, that he was conscious of her and doing everything he could to protect her. Encouraged by that comfort and the certainty that he wouldn't hurt her, that he likely couldn't, Azura grew louder and bolder, her hands grabbing at Corrin's torso, holding tightly onto him as she pressed a kiss into his neck.

Corrin let out a low, rumbling groan as he pushed into her. The tightness that was brought on by the relative difference in size made for an absolute treat, and he couldn't slow down for the life of him, groaning excitedly as he pressed eagerly onward, thrusting into her. Growing stronger and quicker as her body grew used to him, as her moans grew louder, twisting around the notes quivering in her chest. Azura practically unraveled when she made love, everything withdrawn and quiet about her swelling into a crescendo of moans and passion as the pleasure took her. She couldn't resist its sway, couldn't stay quiet and still as he moved within her, maybe a dragon, but still the man she loved. Perhaps even more thrilling for the wrongness of it, for the beastly form he took, for the increase in size as he pushed into her, a more dominant and powerful creature than ever before.

Fingers pressed tightly into Corrin's sides as Azura let it all out, feeling her chest tighten and a steady beat swell within her chest. It was intense, her heart beating to a rapid, throbbing rhythm that she began to sway with, hips rolling against Corrin's thrusts as she fed further into the friction, growing bolder and needier as he continued to thrust into her. It ignited Corrin, made him moan louder, an earth-rattling, intimidating noise that shook Azura to its core, the raw power and excitement of seeing him above her making her bite down on her lip and writhe. It was hot in ways that were beyond her to convey, and all she could do was stare up in adoration and thankfulness. Thankfulness that she was the one on the receiving end of it all.

Steadily fucking her, deep and fast and with an awe-inspiring power, Corrin could feel the excitement of domination just as fiercely. His feet pressed hard into the ground as he tried to keep himself still, pushing forward without pause or mercy as he claimed her, relentless in his furious pursuit of pleasure. He couldn't slow down, head rolling and swaying about as he pushed into her again and again, fired up and driven by something deep and powerful within him. He straddled the line of what constituted 'making love' and what constituted fucking as he pushed into her harder and faster, all to the sweet, rhythmic cries of pleasure from his songstress wife. Never hard enough to hurt her though; no matter how much his bestial instincts guided his feverish rutting, he had a solid handle on that part of him, and he wouldn't do anything of the sort to her.

"It feels amazing," Azura gasped, twisting as her shoulders lifted up off the ground, body burning up in a state of frantic desperation. She drew in sharp breaths, drawing closer and closer toward release, to the quivering end she knew was within such close reach that she could almost taste it. She was so close, verging on the very edge of what she needed, barely able to believe how incredible this felt, how shameless they both were in their embrace of Corrin's form and his semi-controlled bestial fury. It was incredible, and she twisted hotter and harder with each passing moment as she felt it all bearing down upon her, sending sensations of raw delight through her body. 

They hit their peak in unison, crying out together in bliss as Corrin throbbed within her one final time, a last thrust pushing him in as deep as he trusted himself to be able to safely go as he came, flooding Azura with cum as she writhed beneath him, her heated orgasm pushed even further by the sudden warmth filling her, by the way her body burned. She twisted in delight, feeling the waves of pulsating pleasure rocking her body as she writhed beneath him, feeling his weight down heavily upon her, forcing her to struggle to keep fitful on her back, but she couldn't stay still; her body wouldn't let her. She needed to move, and she needed to dance with the very last of her energy.

When Azura was out of breath, so was Corrin, who withdrew and groaned as the massive dragon turned back into the humanoid king she adored, slumped down breathless atop her as he felt his energy leave him. He groaned, rolling off of her a little as Azura reached for him and shook her head, pulling her in close. "No," she insisted. "I want to hold you."

Corrin felt more than a little shaken by it all. He'd just done something more than a little drastic, but more than that, he'd slipped into a mindset that his dragon stone hadn't fully been able to prevent, and as he looked at Azura, he knew he was a little too obvious about how much it had rattled him. "I haven't been in that form for that long," he said as she guided his head down against her shoulder and ran her fingers through his hair. As much as he was off of his ease, the warmth of his wife against him, sweet and tender, certainly did a world of good for helping him return down from his worries.

"I know," she whispered softly. "But you didn't lose control. The dragon stone kept you in check, and even though you gave into it a little bit, you kept in control of what was important." She drew in a slow breath, wrapping her free arm around him and holding him tightly to her as they lay on the floor, shuddering and both tingling in the moment. She didn't see Corrin's need for affirmation as a problem; it was only natural after slipping into such a mindset, and if anything, she thought it much more important to make sure that he was mentally well after that. "You didn't hurt me."

"I know," he said lowly. "And I never felt like I might, but it's still a lot to take in." He leaned against her softly, closing his eyes and drawing a deep sigh. "I can control it, I'm sure of that now, but it's still not the kind of eyes I want to see the world through for that long."

"So, you don't want to do this again? I won't pressure you to."

"No, I do," Corrin said, shaking his head. He leaned up and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I enjoyed it, and I would like to do it again, but I just need a little calming down afterward. Maybe something like the most beautiful woman I've ever met singing to soothe my nerves?" He leaned up in closer and pressed a faint kiss to her lips before nestling his head back into her neck, and knew what was coming.

There didn't need to be any magic behind Azura's song to help ease Corrin's worries, as Azura began to sing to her dear husband. The real magic in her voice was now the love they had for one another, and the fact that Corrin was most comfortable in the warmth of her arms.


End file.
